In line
by Juli Kenobi
Summary: Juliana and Ashley are standing in line for Star Wars Episode 2. Chaos ensues when Ashley eats a funky cookie. (We wrote this when we were at an all time Sugar high, can you tell?) Humorous, please read!
1. Funky Cookie?!

"Hello? Hello? Is this even on Linsey?"  
  
[Camera focuses on Juliana]  
  
Juli: Is it on?  
  
Linsey: [Offscreen] Yep. C'mon, lets get this over with, this is embarrassing enough.  
  
Juli: What is?  
  
Linsey: Standing in line for a Movie that doesn't start until next week!  
  
Juli: Bah. It's not that bad…There are five people in front of us! [points to five crazed fans dressed in Star Wars regalia] Anyway peoples, this is Day one. There are three of us - well, technically two. Linsey isn't staying overnight.  
  
Linsey: [mutters] You're damn right.  
  
Juli: ANYway…It's just me and Ashley. [motions to the girl who is waving frantically to the camera]  
  
Ashley: HI MOM!  
  
Juli: Yes well, the battle is about to begin. We are armed with the necessities: Junk Food, Sleeping bags, Tents in case it rains, Toothbrushes, Toilet paper (ya just never know…), Cd's, blankets…  
  
Ashley: Pictures of HOT guys! [Holds up a picture of a really sexy, half nekkid guy]  
  
Juli: Hell yeah! We are prepared to stay here for an entire week until that precious moment-  
  
Ashley: Dun dun dun….  
  
Juli: When we will be able to se STAR WARS EPISODE 2!  
  
Ashley: ATTACK OF THE CLONES! [laughs hysterically]  
Linsey: [Offscreen] Goddamn! [The camera is dropped and we can barely see Linsey chasing after some gorgeous guy. He stares at her, and then Linsey jumps him and they both fall to the ground]  
  
Ashley: [Offscreen] I guess we'll see you later then!  
  
Juli: [Offscreen] Oh no….  
  
Ashley: What?  
  
Juli: I forgot to bring the Medications…  
  
Ashley: Holy fuckable padawan, Bad-man!  
  
Juli: I know…DUN DUN DUN!!   
  
[Fade to black]  
  
Juli: [sitting among a sea of Star Wars books] Is it possible I'm bored already?   
  
Ashley: [sits cross egged on ground near Juli holding one book open] *sounding out words* Thhh-uuh shh-ipps hiii-per duh-rii-ve....  
  
Linsey:[voice over] Why do you insist on recording every. single. day?   
  
Juli: Hey, this is a historical event going on here! Ashley, I've got two words for you: "Hooked on Phonics"  
  
Ashley: *counts on fingers while mumbling] Hey!! That's 4 words stupid! you might think I'm dum but when it comes to math...ha, I got you all beat by a looong shot!  
  
Juli: I wish Obi-Wan were here. [looks up to the stars] Obi-Wan Kenobi, where are you?  
  
[Suddenly out of nowhere a fat ugly hairy man dressed as Obi walks up to her]   
  
Fat ugly hairy man dressed as Obi: I'm here my sweet love! May you search no more!  
  
Juli: Oh please, get away! *shoves fat ugly hairy man dresses as Obi*  
  
[Suddenly, out of nowhere, this little midget dressed as Yoda came up to them.]  
  
Yoda midget: Yoda I am. Grant you a wish I will.  
  
Juli: Really?! Wow, what should we wish for?!  
  
Linsey: [under breath] a life?  
  
Ashley: [bouncing giddily still holding the book] I know! I know! Hooked on Phon Ics!  
  
Juli: NO YOU DUMBASS! We could have Han and Obi!  
  
Yoda midget: Hooked on phonics, you shall have! [big box hits Ashley on the head]  
  
Ashley: Ow.  
  
Linsey: Hey! Where did that Yoda midget go? He's gone!  
  
Juli: YOU LITTLE SLUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! *runs to Ashley and assumes a choke hold on Ashley's neck*   
  
*Ashley sits arms flailing tongue hanging out of her mouth*  
  
Linsey: Are you two quite finished?  
  
*both girls pause mometarily and look up*  
  
Ashley and Juli in unison: No. *girls immediately return to previous actions*  
  
[A mysterious voice takes shape - it sounds like a very certain padawan....]   
  
Voice: Juliana? Juliana? Where are you?  
  
Juli: [searching frantically] Obi?! Obi!? Where for art thou Obi?!?!  
  
Voice: Obi? What the fuck are you on? It's me!   
  
[Juliana's friend Tim appears with a backpack and sleeping bag] Hallucinating already? [chuckles] You're not going to make it.  
  
Juli: Whatever! Go to the back of the line buster!  
  
Tim: aw man....[trots away]  
  
Linsey:[looks bewildered, eyes following Tim tot he back of the line till she can no longer see him] Where are you going?! Wait! Juli! Why can't he stay here?!?!?!?  
  
Juli: Coz he's a sadastic prick who'll probably ruin our perfectly good video  
  
Tim: I heard that!  
  
Ashley: [sits olding book in one hand and phonics cards in the other] AEIOU, The ships hyperdrive was severly damaged...  
  
Random guy next to her in line: WOW! That Phonics game really works!   
  
Juli: Shaaadup! [opens a pepsi] [to camera] Only one calorie! Damn...you know what we really need?  
  
Ashley: A good fuck?  
  
Juli: Other than that........but hey, that would be nice.....[closes eyes and grins silly] Obiiiiiiiii.......  
  
Linsey: [mutters] freak  
  
Juli: SHADDUP! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE LOVES ME AND NOT YOU!!!!!!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
  
Juli: Anyway...we need some boyz to tortu---i mean, keep company with us  
  
Ashley: [puts down phonics and books] Did somebody say torture?  
  
Linsey: Holy fuck! you have a one track mind! You sadistic little bitch!  
  
Juli: I wouldn't talk if I were you, but seriously guys...[something falls in her lap] What the fuck?  
  
[It was a huge cookie and it said 'eat me' in small M&M's]  
  
Juli: Eat me?  
  
Horny young man: Okay!  
  
Juli: Eeww....sicko.   
  
Ashley:[runs up to cookie] I'll eat it! *immediately takes cookie from Juli and eats it*  
  
Linsey: You'd eat anything you...oh my god!  
  
*Ashley shrinks to the size of Thumbelina*  
  
Juli: ASHLEY! That was a sugar cookie! My favorite kind! [a vial of liquid falls in her hand, it says drink me] uhh...ok. {drinks it and becoms 12 feet tall] woah! I can see my house from here! Now I know how Qui-Gon feels!!  
  
Linsey:[ grabs head in hands...] *mumbles* I'm not seeing this...this isn't happening..I'm not hallucinating, I'm not going crazy....  
  
Juli: HEY ASHLEY! Hows the weather down there! heh, I've always wanted to say that. (been 5 foot her whole life)  
  
Ashley: {holds up other half of cookie that is now bigger than she is as best she can] Here! Eat this whole thing!!  
  
Juli:[eats one bite, returns to regular size, eats the other bite and shrinks to Ashley's size] WHY!!!! I was so happy being tall for once in my life!!!  
  
[suddenly, a bee buzzes past them]  
  
Buzzing bee: I'm early! I'm early for a very stupid meeting! I'm early for once!  
  
Ashley scratches head] Goddamn that bee is huge *continues to stare at the bee, baffled*  
  
Juli: Hey bee! You wanna tell us whats going on?  
  
Bee: Sure, you at the cookie and you shrunk. That's when I got here. Now, I hafta take you to a trippy new dimension where you can have unsafe sex with Many Jedi and never once worry about getting pregnant!  
  
Juli: SUH-WEET!!!!  
  
Linsey: [watching in disbelief] you are so horny Juli!  
  
Juli: HAHA! And you can't come with us!  
  
Linsey: Why would I want--AHH! (Takes after a hot guy)  
  
Bee: Please climb on buckle your safety belts and please remain seated until the bee has come to a complete stop Thank you!  
  
Juli: Hot damn! [jumps on] I feel like I'm at disney world  
  
Ashley: Yeah this is so great! WAAAAIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!! I hafta grab my phonics!!!!   
  
Juli: [grabs Ashley and puts back on Bee] NO TIME TO WASTE! HOT JEDI WAITING FOR A FUCK! MUST GO NOW!!!!  
  
Bee: Thank you for flying B.E.E flyways, we will be taking off now  
  
Juli: Any complimentary peantuts?  
  
Bee: No. 


	2. Inside the Temple

The Bee lands in this space port very similar to the one in Could City, only more space....you know like stars and stuff.  
  
Ashley: OH MY GOODNESS!! LOOK AT ALL THESE FEISTY JEDI!!!  
  
*Juli wipes drool off of her chin and shuts her mouth*  
  
Bee: Thank you for flying B.E.E airways, please join us again some time!  
  
Juli: Uh, right. Hey ashley, did you bring the camera?  
  
Ashley: NO! I was going to grab my coke, my phonics game and the camera, but noooooooo!!!!!! You hafta get to these gorgeous Jedi...no time for Ashley!!!!!!  
  
Juli: Goddamn. [Looks around] See any recognisable Jedi who can take us to the Temple? Or the nearest broom closet?  
  
Ashley:[points and screams like japanese tourest at Disneyland] OH MY GOD IT'S LUKE SKYWALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Juli: Luke?! But....but....that means Obi-Wan's an old man! [cries]  
  
Ashley[walks back over...obviously feeling very meloncholly] It was a flase alarm no Luke   
  
Juli: [perks up] YAAAHOOOOOOOO!  
  
Bee: So are you bitches gonna tip me or not?  
  
Juli: Hot damn! Don't sneak up on me like that! Here [tosses him a 50 dollar bill] Thanks man!  
  
Ashley: HEy look! THere's a temple right there! Let's go!!  
  
Juli: But we don't have an escort! They'll kick us out!  
  
Ashley: [grabs random jedi walking by very hot too] Will you be my escort? Pretty please? I need to get into that temple there sooo bad....oohh  
  
Young Hot Jedi: {lip quivers and a very noticeable boner appears and he stutters} uuhhhhh...s-s-s-sure.. I'lll take y-y-you anywhere *drools*  
  
Juli: [sniggers] Maybe he'll let you touch his lightsaber, Ashley   
  
[They begin walking to the nearby Temple]  
  
Juli: Sooo....do you by any chance happen to know someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi?  
  
Hot Young Jedi: Why?  
  
Juli: Well, he's an old friend of the family, and I was just, well you know, I thought...since I was in the neighborhood...*laughs nervously*   
  
Ashley: Oh give it up! *looks at young Jedi* Basically, it's like this, Shes madly in love with him, and we've been stalking him for years now, but we've never actually seen him before, except for that one time we snuk into his hotel room, but that doesn't really count. So she wants to mother his children, and we were wondering where he was so that she could rape him. Seen him anywhere?  
  
Hot Young Jedi: Uhm, maybe taking you to the Temple was a bad idea   
  
[takes off running]  
  
Ashley: Damn, now what?  
  
Juli: hmmm....[notices a back door]  
  
***  
  
Ashley: are you sure about this? [dressed as a cook]  
  
Juli: Of course! It's a no fail plan!! It's flawless, they'll never catch us!!!!!!  
  
Head cook: Hey you two! We need help with roasted gorak bird!  
  
Ashley:well, all right sure why not? *grabs pan picks up bird, and drops it in pan with loud PLUNK noise] I need seven smashed gork budlings pronto!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M COOKING HERE!!!   
  
Ashley:-(still yelling) FINE! THAT"S IT!!! I QUIT! *thows apron down* I can't work under such horrible conditions!  
  
Juli: May we be put on serving duty?  
  
French Chef: Fine, ous! I want you tooo.....Zhe Gorazk Bird! Oh no!!   
  
*hands the girls a plate piled with oysters and escargo and runs off*  
  
Juli: EEEEWWW! Oh well, Let's go...*both girls walk into restaraunt and take food to table number *69*   
  
[Juli sets down the tray and realizes....dun dun DUN! That it's Obi's table...and lo and behold!!! He's sitting right there at that very table]  
  
Juli: ngh....ughh....aaa.....[faints]  
  
Obi: *looks at floor* Uh ma'am *speaking to other waitress Ashley* Did she just die from an Orgasm?  
  
Ashley: If I were you, I'd run. I think she's giving you a head start  
  
Obi: What do you....?  
  
Juli: [wakes up] AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OOOOOBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIII!! IIIII LOOOOVVVEEE YYYYOOOUUUU!   
  
[jumps up and hugs him]  
  
Obi: Oh my..miss, I think you have the wrong man..  
  
Juli: NO WAY! IT'S YOU! And it's always been you!  
  
Obi, uhh now that I see you up close I think it is you and I've been waiting my whole life for you!  
  
Juli: aah nah baah duuh baaw daw? *drools*  
  
Obi: here I've got something for you...close your eyes...  
  
*Juli closes eyes, and Obi Runs*   
  
Juli: Can I open my eyes yet?  
  
Ashley: Man you got snubbed!  
  
Juli: WHAT?! AHHHHH!! [runs after obi]  
  
Juli: OOOBBBIIII! III LLOVVVEEE YYOOUUU!!!!  
  
Ashley:-(grabs Juli) WAIT! We hafta sneak up on him...like before..remember? We'll sneak into his quaters and hand cuff him to the bed, and then blind fold him, and you can rape him and when he realizes it's you and not his usual thursday night whore, because we will have killed that blond slut by then, He'll have no choice but to love you forever!  
  
Juli: [sighs] Ok, lets's go find Qui-Gon so we can negotiate the terms for the key to Obi's room  
  
Ashley: I think I have just the thing to...persuade him *devilish smirk* [rips open shirt like a hooker exposing her beautiful assest.]  
  
[Yes you guessed it...Ashley's a Qui-(old hairy man who can't speak english yet he's still sexy)-Gon lover]  
  
*Girls run out of restaraunt to Qui Gons quarters*  
  
[Fade to black] 


	3. LOTR cameo

Juli: [knocks on Qui-Gon's door] Open up, these are your sluts calling!  
  
Qui Gon: [yells from inside] OHHHH! Daddy's hungry!!! I've been waiting for yo--*opens door* Wait....you're not my sluts! What the fuck is going on here?  
  
Ashley:[throws off jedi tunic and is clad in only a leather Xena warrior princess out fit] I've arranged for you to have some...new company...*smiles seductively* *Qui stares and drools mouth open wide* And from the way Jr here has responded...I think you like it... *walks in and grabs Qui Gon's hard on*  
  
Juli: Alright, enough foreplay, where's the key to Obi-Wan's room? Hand it over!  
  
Qui: No  
  
Juli: Yes  
  
Qui: No  
  
Juli: Yes  
  
Qui: Yes  
  
Juli: No!..GODDAMN!  
  
Qui: HA! Knew you'd see things my way.  
  
Juli Kenobi: Juli: DAMN YOU TO THE NINE SITH HOLY HELLS!!!!   
  
Ashley squeezes qui gon's package...his jaw drops and he gasps)   
  
Qui Gon: *hunches over* It's....ohhh. ....... over.....there......*gasps* on the........dresser* sucks in sharp breath  
  
Juli Kenobi: Juli: Why thank you my good man....(walks into the other room and a minute later there's a scream)  
  
Juli: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ashley: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (she and Qui run into the room) What is it?  
  
Juli points. The key is being guarded by a plot bunny who has blonde hair and a suspicious looking bow and arrow on his back.....)  
  
Ashley: We'll have to call for back ups! *grabs comlink transmitter something or other) EMERGENCY! all back-ups needed to room 269 ASAP!  
  
An older looking obi-wan with a beard comes in with a bunch of military personnel.  
  
Older Obi-Wan: Oops....wrong movie (leaves)  
  
Juli: DAAHHHHHH! *faints*  
  
Ashley: Oh!! This is ridiculous! *removes massaging hand from qui gon's groin (Qui gon wimpers) straightens her hair a bit and pulls the matrix move on the little legolas bastard*  
  
Lil Legolas: YOU HURT ME! NOW YOU MUST DIEEE!!  
  
Juliana: AAAHHHHHH!!! OBI-WAN! SAVE MEEEE!!!  
  
Lil Legolas: No you fruit! I'm sending you to a Lord of the Rings fic!!!   
BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Juliana: NOT WITHOUT OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: We must grab him on our way!!!!! *runs out the door down the hall (whilst wearing her Xena costume) to Obi Wan's room to see him sitting in bed reading Play Jedi with lotion and a little member peeking out his tunic*   
  
Obi: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!  
  
Juliana: fuckable is right....(sighs and falls to the floor)  
  
Ashley: We don't have time for this!! We have to go back to the little legoloas dude and be transported into a LOTR fic IF we want to see the premiere of AOTC on time!  
  
Juliana: Yeah, so get your adorable lil ass over here! *takes a peek at the Play Jedi* Hey ashley, why are WE in here?!?! *scratches head* Oh, must've been that time we got drunk.......  
  
Qui Gon: (walks up behind them in the hallway) Hey! Let me see that!  
  
Ashley: Just never you mind buster! You'll get your share later *wink wink*  
  
Qui Gon: (closes eyes and groans) nnnnngggghhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Lil Legolas: ENOUGH PERVERTS! LETS GET GOIN!!!! (white flash of light)  
  
Qui Gon: OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!! YYYESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Ashley: What was that?!?!?!?!?   
  
Qui Gon: Sorry that was just my Orgasm can I go change my pants???  
  
Juliana: eewwww......(they all get transported to Middle Earth)   
  
Juliana: *looks down and screams, trying to cover herself up* WHY AM I NAKED?!?!?!  
  
Obi Wan: Heeeeeeyy....*looks Juli up and down*   
  
Qui Gon: I have taught you well young Jedi   
  
Ashley: Wait a minute!! We're all naked!!!!!!!  
  
Juliana: WHY AM I NAKED!!! *looks down again* AND WHERE DID THAT TATOO COME FROM?!?! THATS IT! FROM NOW ON, I'M SOBER!!!  
  
Ashley: OH NO JULI! Look! I got a tattoo too! What does mine say!   
Juli: Sweet!! What does mine say?   
  
Ashley: DUDE! what does mine say??   
  
Juli: Sweet! What does mine say??   
  
Ashley DUDE!! WHAT DOES MINE SAY???   
  
Juli: SWEET!!!!! WHAT DOES MINE SAY??  
  
Obi-Wan: *eating popcorn* Cat fight!  
  
Li'l Legolas: Hey knock it off you Bitches!!!!   
  
Qui Gon: What the fuck did you do that for'??? It's not everyday you see two naked Jedi women with tattoos fist fighting eachother!   
  
Lil Legolas: Guys, you have to find the RING!  
  
Juliana: Ring? did someone say ring? Oh Obi-Wan, I just knew I was meant to be with you! *plops down in his lap* OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!  
  
Lil Legolas: *sighs*  
  
Ashley: I WANT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!!!!!  
  
Qui Gon: (see's Ashley's clothes and tries to hide them quickly)   
  
Ashley: Oh you bastard!!!!!! *chases after him*   
  
Obi Wan: I'm sorry....we've just met!   
  
Juli: Ya ever heard of Love at first sight pal? *gazes dreamily into his eyes and lays a head down on his shoulder while her hand moves to softly massage his package*   
  
Obi: (moans) OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! I DO LOVE YOU!! JUST DON'T STOP!!!! OOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NNNNGGH!!!!!  
  
Lil Legolas: EVERYONE SIT DOWN! YOU HORNY BASTARDS!  
  
*all people sit down slowly and ashamedly*  
  
Hehe. Here's some more...yes, it is a little strange, and this whole thing is about sex, but who cares? 


	4. Lost ring/New Sex partners

Lil legolas: Alright...now, we need to find the RING stupids!  
Juli: [leaps up] Oh! A mystery! This is a case for.....[sudenly in a trenchcoat] DETECTIVE JULIANA!!!! now the first thing we need is a clue! hmmmm.....  
Ashley: *cues theme song and sings along* Dun dun dun dun DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Qui Gon: *excited as hell* Oh a role playing game! I looooooovee these!  
Obi Wan: *Puts head in hands and shakes head* What is the matter with you stupid fucks?!?!?!  
Juliana sees something on the ground  
Juliana: OH! A CLUE! It must lead us to the ring! [jumps up and down all over obi] A clue blue! a clue! I found a clue, blue! [runs over to it] it's a....it's a.....[holds it up] A USED CONDOM?!?! YELCH! [throws it at ashley]  
Qui Gon: *takes condom from Ashley* Oh hey hunny, it was eight times! See look! There's the last one!  
Ashley: Oh you're right....wow, you really are good. Do it to me again! OOOHHHHHHH!! DO IT NOW!!!! *fakes an orgasm while others stare at her like she's crazy*   
Qui Gon: *pulls out his little jedi buddy and starts to givew himself a handjob*nnnghhhh!!!!!! WORK IT WORK IT!!!!!!!!  
Juliana: [looks over at Obi]  
Obi:[looks over at Juliana]  
Both: [shudder]  
Lil legolas: Ok, thats the last straw, i'm outta here [dissapears]  
Qui Gon and Ashley stop suddenly Qui Gon: Well now there's no use.... I'd hardly call you two an audience  
Ashley: FUCK! I was almost there!!!!   
Qui Gon:*runs over to her and slips hands under her tunic and says a little too eagerly* I can help you with that!!!!  
Juliana: OH MY GOD OBI-WAN, THERE'S A BEE ON YOUR BACK!  
Obi: What?!  
Juliana: hang on, let me get it.....OH NO!  
Obi: WHAT?!  
Juli:*Jumps up on Obi and makes spanking motions while riding him hard...up and down, back and forth, to and fro!* OH YOU BEAST! OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Juli: *realizes what she's done and hops down embarassedly* O...umm*mutters* I got the bee for ya.  
Obi Wan: *feeling sad from Juli's absence* I think there might be another bee up there...*winks*  
Juliana: [giggles hysterically and faints]  
Obi: [accusingly] you know this is gonna put a major damper on our relation-------casual sex if you keep doing that!  
Juliana:Well....I'm up for it are you?  
[they both slowly dissapear into the bushes]  
[enter Romance mode:]  
Juliana: Oh! The moon, and the stars! Look how beautiful! [while Obi's back is turned, she chucks away her trench coat, leaving her in a small dress] Oh, i'm so cold.....  
Obi Turns around...: OH SWEET JESUS! *instant hard on..moves hands to the front of his pants* ooohhh nggghh! Fuck! Juli!   
Juliana: [enter seductress mode] yes......why dont you come over her and fuck Juli...hmm?  
*obi's Jaw Drops* FUCK! *runs over to Juli...tackles her and begins his up down up down thrusting motion*  
meanwhile...in the 'Other' other bushes:  
Ashley: well this is just great! tell me again WHY you didnt feeel the need to bring along extra contraceptives?!  
Qui: uhm....uhm.....I love you?  
Ashley: [thinks for a minute] Ok, good enough for me. [tackles Qui-Gon and mounts him]  
Ashley strips off all their clothes and starts to ride Qui Gon* OOOOHHHHHH YESSS! You're a stallion!! OHHHHH!!!  
Qui Gon: OHH! I'll be whatever you want me to be! nnngghh1OHHH OOOHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Back in the 'other' other other bushes:  
Juliana: WHEW! who knew rough, and tough jedi force driven monkey love would be that GREAT?!  
Obi-wan: who knew Sex would be that great!  
Juliana: WHAT?! You mean you were a VIRGIN!?  
Obi-Wan: uh....no, of course not....  
Juliana: HOT DAMN! I DEFLOWERED A JEDI! WOOOHOOOOOO!!!  
Qui Gon: *hears this and ends his and Ashley's ride of passion and looks angrily over at the other bushes* My young Padewan!!! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING!?!?!?!!?  
Ashley:*looks down at Qui Gon with rage in her eyes* WHAT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU SAID I WAS YOUR FIRST!!! I SAVED MY SELF FOR YOU!!!! *get's off Qui and runs out of the bush   
Qui Gon: *grabs a shirt to cover his pecker and runs after Ashley* Oh but Peaches! You were my first!  
  
LOL…I don't know where that came from….but oh well. I promise the next chapter will actually have a plot, we just needed to get the Sex part out of the way. Don't be too harsh! 


End file.
